<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood is rare and sweet as Cherry Wine by JCSimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712318">Blood is rare and sweet as Cherry Wine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCSimp/pseuds/JCSimp'>JCSimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCSimp/pseuds/JCSimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic inspo: Cherry Wine by Hozier.</p>
<p> Gigi is in an abusive relationship with a woman and Crystal feels a connection towards the taller girl but doesn't want to admit it. Can Crystal help save Gigi from her abuser and at the same time admit that she feels something towards the other girl? </p>
<p>TW// mentions of abuse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Grace Papaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood is rare and sweet as Cherry Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ah, the messy and noisy cafeteria at the California Mall. Screaming children running around spilling their food everywhere, hormonal teenagers gossiping, and a few college students from the next door art college trying to see if they can afford the food here. </p>
<p>Among those art students is a group of young loud girls deciding who gets to bring what for their next party. While the others were discussing one of them, Crystal Methyd, is in her own thoughts and spacing out. Her eyes finally land on a familiar fellow art student. </p>
<p>‘Her eyes and words are so icy oh but she burns like rum on the fire’</p>
<p>Gigi Goode. There are really not enough words to describe her. She’s beautiful, tall, skinny, flawless, perfect and basically just like a goddess. Although she looks perfect, she’s cold and distant towards others. </p>
<p>She doesn’t talk much but when she does talk it sounds like daggers are coming out of her mouth. She doesn’t seem to have a lot of friends which is odd considering she’s so pretty. </p>
<p>Oh, and don’t even DARE look at her directly in her eyes. Her eyes are pretty and blue but have no emotion and they’re cold. Maybe a little bit of sadness when she moves her head but it’s hard to tell. Every time Crystal looks at Gigi she ask herself, what happened to this girl to make her this way? </p>
<p>“Crystal, so are you down to bring the drinks?” Suddenly Crystal’s thoughts get interrupted by her friend Daya Betty. “Huh? What?” Crystal asks fully confused. “Crys, you HAVE to stop staring at Ms Bitchy Bad.” Her other friend, Daegan, tells her. </p>
<p>“Her name is Gigi Goode.” Crystal starts. “And, I was staring?” She asks them. “Girl I feel like she knows you’re staring.” Another one of her friends, Lux, tells her. Crystal murmurs a tiny oh shit before her cheeks turn pinkish.</p>
<p> “uh anyways, I’m bringing drinks for the party this Friday right?” After talking with the girls again, Crystal zones out and goes back to accidentally staring at Ms Goode. This time, Gigi looks at Crystal with her piercing blue eyes and Crystal gets jumped out of her thoughts. </p>
<p>She turns away, blushing out of embarrassment. “Fuck.” She mutters under her breath. She wants to apologize to the pretty girl but knows she’ll make an even bigger fool of herself. Suddenly, Gigi gets up from her seat and makes her way over to Crystal. She starts to panic and her heartbeat gets faster. </p>
<p>‘Hot and fast and angry as she can be I walk my days on a wire.’</p>
<p> “Creep, can you stop staring at me?” Gigi says in a monotone voice. The word ‘creep’ never really hurt Crystal but it sounded different coming out of Gigi’s mouth.</p>
<p> Everyone called her a creep or weirdo because of the way she was dressed or how she acted but when Gigi said it, it hurt a little bit. </p>
<p>“I’m-“ Crystal starts but gets cut off by her friends. “Did you just call our friend a creep?!” Daegan starts. “Dae please not here-“ Crystal tries to stop Daegan from doing anything to the other girl but Daegan’s biggest strong suit is her head strong personality so there was no stopping Daegan. </p>
<p>“No! She called you a creep so she needs to be taught a fucking lesson!” Before Daegan could say anything else Gigi backs up and slightly covers her face with her hands like she’s shielding herself from something. </p>
<p> “I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to- please don’t hurt me..” Gigi pleads before she runs away from the group. “Daegan what the fuck?!” Crystal looks at her friends and stands up from her seat. And because of Crystal’s sweet and caring personality, she starts to chase after Gigi to check if she’s okay. </p>
<p>‘It looks ugly, but it's clean, oh momma, don't fuss over me.’</p>
<p>She manages to catch up to the taller girl at the fire escape. She was silently crying. “Hey-“ Crystal starts, taking Gigi by surprise. Gigi tries to wipe away all her tears which only made them run down faster.</p>
<p> “Leave me. I have been nothing but horrible to you.” Gigi says through her tears. Crystal sits down next to her. “Hey, I don’t think you’ve been horrible to me.” Crystal says comforting. “Well, your friends think so..” She puts down her head while saying it.</p>
<p> “Well fuck what my friends think! I, in my opinion, think you haven’t been horrible to me.” Crystal gives Gigi a reassuring smile. “Just go-“ Gigi gets interrupted by her phone ringing. She gasps and quickly answers it. Before she speaks on the phone she mouthes to Crystal </p>
<p>“Leave.”</p>
<p> Gigi’s eyes are suddenly filled with fear and she straightens her posture on the steps of the fire escape. Crystal stares at her for a second. </p>
<p>There’s something in her that makes her want to help the poor girl but she doesn’t know what from. She wants to be Gigi’s knight in shining armor, the one who would always protect her. “what the fuck is wrong with me” she thought to herself.</p>
<p> She finally opened the door and before leaving she looked at the younger girl sitting on the steps. She felt some sort of empathy and connection with Gigi but of course she didn’t want to admit it. </p>
<p>‘The way she tells me I'm hers and she is mine’</p>
<p>Crystal returns to her group. They all sit in silence as the girl sat down. “Did you tell Gigi that I was uhhh sorry?” Daegan quietly asks Crystal. “I don’t know, I’m not her friend.” Crystal responds sipping on her iced tea.</p>
<p> “Huh? I thought ya’ll got buddy buddy wherever she ran to?” Tiffani, Lux’s girlfriend, asks.</p>
<p> “She told me to leave but I was still able to say something to her.” Crystal responds. “She told you to leave? Told you she’s a bitch, you were trying to comfort her but she denied it.” Lux says baffled at what she heard. </p>
<p>“Look, she was crying Lux. Maybe she needed some alone time. Plus someone called her on the phone.” Crystal snaps back at her friend.</p>
<p> “Okay, whatever you say. You sure you okay though?” Daegan asks, concerned for her friend’s well being. “I’m fine, really. Just kind of worried about Gigi.” Crystal blurts out. She was supposed to keep that last part to herself but the whole group heard it.</p>
<p> “Why? You got a crush on her?” Daya says teasingly. Everyone giggles, finally breaking the weird tension in the air. “Well it’s just that when she picked up her phone to answer the person who was calling her, she looked so scared.” Crystal says. Before anyone else could say anything, they see Gigi walk in front of them. </p>
<p>‘Open hand or closed fist would be fine’</p>
<p>Her face was flawless. It was like she didn’t even cry. She met up with another girl, a little shorter than her. The girl then looked at Gigi and pulled her arm, hard. Crystal flinched but she doesn’t think the others saw what the shorter girl had done. </p>
<p>‘But blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine’</p>
<p>“Well, it looks she’s fine.” Daegan says shrugging her shoulders. “Yea, she’s fine.” Crystal says muttering but now extremely worried for the taller girl. “Anyways, who wants  ice cream?” Daya suggests.</p>
<p>Crystal sees Gigi almost everyday at school since they last talked. Gigi would sometimes glance at Crystal but only for a second. Her eyes have somehow turned darker and she’s more distant. </p>
<p>Crystal WANTS to talk to Gigi again, it’s like they have this connection that the both of them don’t want to admit. Crystal tries to find a way to talk to the taller girl every time she sees her. There was a time where Gigi accidentally dropped her books and when Crystal tried to help, Gigi almost slapped the other girl. Crystal just stares at Gigi every time she sees her now because she got scared of her during their last interaction.</p>
<p> “Ms. Methyd! Pay attention to class if you want to pass!” Ms. Velour, her art teacher, yelled out. “I’m sorry Ms. Velour!” Crystal responds flustered. Everyone giggles and returns back to class. “Yo, what’s been going on with you?” one of her classmates, Jackie Cox, asks. </p>
<p>“Ugh, I don’t actually know that’s why it’s driving me crazy!” Crystal whispers back. “You know, if you want to go out and smoke with your group again I can cover you.” Jackie offers. </p>
<p>“Nah, but thanks for always being so nice.” Crystal declines nicely. “So, how are you and Grace?” Crystal teasingly asks. The girl in the hijab turns bright red. “W-we’re good. Uh, she asked me to be her girlfriend” Jackie whispers back with a bright smile on her face.</p>
<p> “Really?! Congrats baby, I’m happy for you.” Crystal congratulates the other girl. “Thanks. So-“ Before Jackie could ask Crystal something, they get interrupted by a door slamming. </p>
<p>‘Calls of guilty thrown at me’</p>
<p>It was Gigi. Suddenly, Crystal’s heart rate quickens. “Ah Ms. Goode. Thank you for joining us-“ Before Ms. Velour finishes her sentence she realizes that Gigi has a black eye.</p>
<p> This perfect girl finally has an imperfection. She hangs her head down low. “Ms. Goode, are you alright?” Ms. Velour asks the girl. “Yes.” Her voice had no emotion and she continued to look down on the floor.</p>
<p> “Okay then, take your seat.” Gigi finally looked up and locked eyes with Crystal. Crystal looked away embarrassed. Gigi walked towards Crystal and Jackie and finally took her seat next to Crystal. Even if she didn’t mean to, Crystal stared at the beautiful girl.</p>
<p> Ms. Velour continues her lecture but Crystal just can’t seem to focus. Gigi on the other hand was writing notes on her notebook, listening intently. </p>
<p>“Hey are you-“ Crystal tries to ask Gigi is she was okay but gets cut off. “Don’t talk. This was your fucking fault.” Gigi’s words caught Crystal off guard. “Excuse me but, how is it my fault?” Crystal asks. “Fuck you!” Gigi snaps back at the girl.</p>
<p> Her whisper shout catches Jackie’s attention. She gives a concerned look but returns back to the lecture. Crystal was taken aback as she process the word she heard. “Excuse me?! What did I do?” Crystal whispers a little louder. </p>
<p>“EVERYTHING YOU DID EVERYTHING!” Gigi finally loses her cool and shouts at Crystal. Ms. Velour stops talking and everybody in class looks at the two girls. “GIGI GOODE, CRYSTAL METHYD OUTSIDE. NOW. I WILL SPEAK TO THE BOTH OF YOU AFTER CLASS.” Ms. Velour shouted at the girls and they shamefully stood up together. </p>
<p>They both go outside and silently wait for their punishment. “Look, I think Ms. Velour wants us to settle our problem before she talks to us-“ Crystal tries to reason with Gigi but gets cutoff. “Stop. Talking.” Gigi puts an emphasis after every word she says.</p>
<p> “You know what?! No! I’m not gonna stop talking! We need to resolve this, right here, right now.” Crystal raises her voice. </p>
<p>Gigi gets caught off guard by the sudden change in volume of Crystal’s voice. “Ugh, you bitch!” Gigi suddenly stands up and brings her hand up to hit Crystal out of anger, but before she could at the corner of her eye she sees her.</p>
<p>‘All while she stains the sheets of some other’</p>
<p> Crystal flinches and closes her eyes expecting Gigi to hurt her but nothing. She opens her eyes and sees Gigi looking at a girl. “D-Donna?” Gigi’s voice is shaky as she stares at the shorter girl who was holding the waist of another girl. “Gigi!” The girl, Donna, jumps and stares at Gigi. “I-It’s not what it looks like! I swear!” Donna tries to explain herself but a single tear rolls down Gigi’s cheek. “Hah. G-great.” Gigi smiles tearfully then looks at Crystal. Gigi runs to the nearest exit she could see.</p>
<p> “Gigi! Ugh, fuck!” Donna calls out to Gigi then puts her hands on her face. “Donna, you told me you were fucking single!” The girl who was with Donna yells at her in her noticeable French accent. “Don’t fucking yell at me slut.” Donna snaps back at the French girl as she grips at her wrist tightly.</p>
<p> The girl winces in pain. “Hey! Stop that! Aren’t you gonna run after your quote on quote girlfriend?!” As Crystal says this to Donna as she realizes something. </p>
<p>The girl she saw tug on Gigi’s hand in the mall that one time was her. “Mind your own goddamn business will ya?!” Donna snaps back at Crystal. “Goddammit Georgina!” Donna finally runs after Gigi and leaves the other two girls there. “Hey, are you okay?” Crystal asks the French girl. </p>
<p>The girl rubs her wrist to soothe the pain. “I’m alright, thank you.” She gives Crystal a sweet smile. “My name’s Crystal.” Crystal reaches her hand out. “Nicky.” The French girl, Nicky, grabs Crystal’s hand and shakes it. </p>
<p>“What were you doing here?” Nicky asks. “I got kicked out of Ms. Velour’s class with Gigi.” Crystal responds. Before Nicky could ask anymore questions they suddenly hear someone yell. “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Nicky and Crystal turn their heads towards the sound. “That sounded like-“ Crystal recognizes the person’s voice and starts to run. </p>
<p>‘Thrown at me so powerfully just like she throws with the arm of her brother.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait for me!” Nicky says running along side Crystal. They both run towards the direction they heard the sound and finally stopped at the female bathroom. </p>
<p>They see Gigi and Donna. Donna has a tight grasp on Gigi’s neck. When Donna noticed the 2 girls she dropped Gigi to the ground who immediately started coughing. “I- It’s not what it looks like! I swear!” Donna starts backing up like she was gonna run away but before she could do that Gigi tugs on her hand. </p>
<p>‘But I want it, it's a crime’</p>
<p>“Fuck you.” Gigi chokes out. Donna looks at Gigi in the eyes and squeezes her hand hard. “Nicky call a teacher!” Crystal tells Nicky. The other girl nods and runs to find a teacher. “Oh, you cunt. I was just TRYING apologizing to Gigi.” Donna steps closer to Crystal and looks at her in the eyes. </p>
<p>‘That she's not around most of the time.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you TRY to hurt me, let alone put a single finger on me I will not hesitate to scream to let everyone know what you did to me.” Crystal’s tone was different. It was threatening and it made Gigi and Donna’s eyes widen.</p>
<p> She is generally a sweet and quiet person but if you DARE try her she will hand your ass on a plate. I guess you could say it’s her Aries side showing. Before Donna could say something Nicky and a teacher comes running.</p>
<p> “What’s happening here?!” The teacher, Ms. Brita Filter, asks baffled at the scene in front of her. “D-Donna she’s-“ Gigi starts but her eyes start to get watery. She takes a deep breath. “Donna’s been hurting me.” Gigi finally says. Donna shakes in anger and everyone else was shocked at what they heard. “Donnalyn, is this true?!” Ms. Filter asked.</p>
<p> “GRR FUCK THIS!” Donna finally lets lose and pushes Crystal down to the floor. Donna runs away, angry. “Donnalyn! Get back here!” Ms. Filter yells out. “Ms. Methyd, Ms. Goode are you both alright?” Ms. Filter asks with genuine concern. <br/>“I’m fine Ms. I’ll be the one to help Gigi.” Crystal says reassuring her teacher.</p>
<p> Ms. Filter nods and runs after Donna. “Crystal, I’m gonna go find more people to help chase after Donna okay? Are you sure you’ll be fine?” Nicky asks furrowing her brows. “We’ll be fine now go!” Crystal reassures her new friend. Nicky nods and also runs to find more people.</p>
<p>‘The way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine’</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Crystal finally looks at the hunched over girl who managed to prop herself up against the bathroom door. Crystal stands up and sits down next to Gigi. Crystal looks at the hurt girl and pushes away the beautiful platinum hair covering her face. Gigi finally looks up at Crystal and their eyes meet. Crystal blushes and realized something. </p>
<p>The feeling she’s been feeling ever since she met Gigi was something she has never felt before but at this moment right now she finally knows what it is. </p>
<p>Her heart is beating out of her chest and she looks at Gigi with loving eyes. She searches the other girl’s face for any sign of emotion and that’s where she sees it. The once cold and emotionless eyes of the beautiful girl finally had warmth in them. </p>
<p>‘Open hand or closed fist would be fine’</p>
<p>Crystal places her hand on Gigi’s bruised cheek and caress is gently. She furrows her brows and frowns. She hated seeing the previously covered bruises finally show up.</p>
<p> Her make up was ruined but that didn’t make her any less beautiful. Crystal wonders how long the abuse has been happening but she knows if she heard the answer to it her heart would break. Crystal removes her hand from Gigi’s face and faces away from her. “Gigi, how long has this been happening?” Crystal says with a bitter taste in her mouth.</p>
<p> Gigi looks up to the ceiling and closes her eyes. “a-“ Her voice is shaky and her breathing is uneven. “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me just breathe.” Crystal looks at Gigi again. “A year.” She finally says tears falling out her eyes. Crystal’s eyes widen. She was right, her heart is breaking as she hears Gigi’s words. </p>
<p>“I- I should’ve realized it was abuse. I was just dumb and in love and even after she would hurt me she would apologize and-“ At this point Gigi was full on sobbing now. Crystal carefully places her hand on Gigi’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Gigi, don’t blame yourself. You did nothing wrong okay?” Crystal reassures Gigi and quietly rubs her back to help soothe her. Gigi now quietly cries into her hands. Crystal keeps trying to help calm her down. Gigi’s sobs quiet down and she turns to Crystal.</p>
<p> It caught her off guard but Crystal now hugs Gigi. Crystal’s thoughts are racing and she’s pretty sure Gigi could hear her heartbeat. Crystal’s brain finally stops on a thought that made me her smile.</p>
<p> It’s the thought of Gigi finally being able to smile. Crystal would give anything just to see Gigi smile and be happy. She makes a silent agreement between herself. She’ll make sure to protect Gigi every way she can. Gigi lets go of Crystal and wipes her eyes. </p>
<p>“I- I’m s-“ Before Gigi could apologize for staining Crystal’s shirt, Crystal shushes her. “Don’t apologize it’s fine.” She gives Gigi a warm smile. Gigi puts her head on the bathroom door again and closes her eyes.</p>
<p> “Wh- What’s gonna happen to Donna?” Gigi asks. “She’ll get reprimanded of course. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she’ll never hurt you ever again.” Crystal responds. “Oh, okay.” Gigi opens her eyes and gently puts her head on Crystal’s shoulder. She turns bright red and looks at the other girl. “Why are you so nice to me?” Gigi looks up at Crystal.</p>
<p> “I don’t know. I just feel like we have this connection that draws me to you.” Crystal looks over to the other girl and gives her a smile. Gigi gives a breathy laugh. Crystal’s eyes widen and she can’t help but smile.</p>
<p> “I feel it too.” They look at each other and Crystal turns even redder. “After everything that has happened, I still don’t know your name.” Gigi turns her gaze away out of embarrassment.</p>
<p> “Hi I’m Crystal Methyd but please call me Crystal.” Her smile continues to get bigger as she responded. “Hey Crystal, is it alright if I fall asleep on your shoulder?” Gigi asks. Crystal’s heartbeat continues to get faster. “Of course Gigi. I’ll wake you up when needed.” Crystal smiles again at the sleepy girl. </p>
<p>“Thank you Crys.” Gigi mumbles the last part as she slowly drifts to sleep. Crystal’s face is so hot someone could probably fry an egg on it. Crystal may never be able to tell Gigi but she is sure she knows what she’s feeling.</p>
<p>‘Blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine.’</p>
<p>“Sleep tight Gigi. I love you.” She closes her eyes and drifts to sleep as well cherishing this special moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew this took really long but I hope all of you enjoy it. Also, this is not a rip off of the very iconic Cherry Wine fanfic. They go by somewhat similar names but they are completely different.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>